The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cutting dies. The present disclosure relates more specifically to the field of cutting dies capable of simultaneously cutting and inking sheet material.
In scrapbooking and paper craft arts, hobbyists form objects of various shapes from sheet materials, such as craft paper. The hobbyist may use scissors or dies to cut various shapes. The hobbyist may further apply ink to provide desired colors and press embossed (raised in relief) or debossed (indented into a surface) patterns to these cut shapes. However, each separate process is time consuming, and the multiple steps of the process make reproducing the finished product difficult.